


Forgive Me My Weakness

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Unprotected Feelings, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian and Cameron do what they've been itching to do since they first kissed, then they face the consequences.





	1. Lick the Icing Off My Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Always Practice Safe Sex U Guys. No Matter How Hungover You Are. 
> 
> Also, this is one of the filthiest things I've written and I've written Daddy!Logan and a Haven Orgy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He want that cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake.

It came to no one’s surprise that Julian Larson was working on his eighteenth birthday. Julian was in the middle of filming a mini-series with a star-studded cast. He paid their concerns no mind. He swatted away any notion of taking a break. Filming was already delayed. Had Edinburgh been sunnier last week, He probably would’ve taken the day off. Maybe. He said that to ease everyone’s nagging. Despite being surrounded by people who would let him off the hook if he decided to gallivant through the city, Julian preferred this. He liked the impromptu singing at the end of a scene. He liked the communal cake break. He liked being seen as a true professional, instead of a young man who got to where he was with a little push from his parents. He liked that Cameron Pike, the most familiar face in the whole production, had offered to take him out once they’re done shooting.

“He’s eighteen. He can drink here,” he countered whenever someone tried to dissuade him. 

Julian had his fair share of fun nights and hangover horrors before. Cameron had been with him a handful of times before. There to guide. There to make sure he got home. There to tease. Julian wondered, heart racing faster at every turn of the hour, if Cameron was still going to ease him away from a kiss as he’d done so before. “Still too young,” he would say. °We shouldn’t, really,” he would mumble right before their lips could touch. “When you’re older,” he would wink whenever Julian brought it up the next day, sunglasses hiding the dark circles. 

When he caught wind of Cameron inviting other members of the movie with them, even the veterans, Julian resigned himself to a tame night. 

Julian complained about it over a Skype call with his friends. He had a scheduled break in between scenes, it was time to make the most out of it, answering birthday calls from people back home. Logan and Derek wouldn’t let it go if he used this time to recite the script to himself. 

“Isn’t he, like, ten years older than you or something?” Logan’s expression scrunched.

“You’re one to talk. I heard you ask that guy from St. Patrick’s to call you daddy before summer,” Julian retorted. Logan’s glare pierced through the screen. 

“I didn’t need to hear that.” Derek dropped his head into his hand beside Logan. “And seriously? A St. Patrick guy? You’re better than this.” 

“Also,” Julian continued, “Cameron is only five years older, thank you very much. It’s not like I told you I was going after the director.” Though Julian had considered some directors he worked with before. That wasn’t the point he wanted to make in this conversation. “Now Taika, he’s a real daddy. Not some teenager some inverted daddy issues.”

“Fuck you,” Logan countered. 

“You wish, baby.” 

“Listen, as long as consent is exchanged, everything is fine,” Derek nudged Logan, “right?”

“I don’t have daddy issues,” he muttered. 

“And I’m super gay,” Derek replied. Julian laughed. 

Logan sighed. “Be careful, is all I’m asking.” 

Julian’s heart softened with Logan’s tone. “There’s nothing to be worried about. Cameron’s a good guy. He had plenty, and I mean  _ plenty _ , of chances to take advantage of me but he didn’t. Like I said, I doubt he’d go for me if I still have the word ‘teen’ in my age. By the time I’m actually old enough, I’d be with someone my age and he’ll wish he took his chance with me when he had it.” 

* * *

 

Julian couldn’t say he was disappointed. He expected Cameron to keep his hands to himself. Even after a few shots of tequila in both of them, and more as the night progressed, Cameron’s eyes never lingered anywhere below his own. He didn’t at least try to cop a feel of his ass, and Julian put on his special leather pants for such occasion. Julian convinced himself that the night was fun and that he had a good time bonding with the cast. Being legally able to drink had its perks. His Instagram story was the most entertaining he had in months. And yet, his night wasn’t complete. 

When Cameron brought a shambling Julian to his room, the last thing Julian remembered saying was, “It’s my birthday, goddamn it! Can we just make out please?” Julian stamped his foot. “Forget that I did that.” Then it was followed by a laugh that had Julian’s chest constrict. His laugh could cure cancer for all Julian knew. 

As soon as he hit the bed, he was out like a light. 

Waking up with half a hangover wasn’t too bad. Most of the damage caused was with his memory. Last night came back in frames. Starting and stopping in awkward breaks. All he was certain of was that he wasn’t naked. His jaw wasn’t aching. His phone wasn’t ringing off the hook with a drunken scandal. Cameron still hadn’t done anything with him. Thinking had made him a tinge nauseated. When that wave came, he became too aware of the sweat that pooled at the small of his back and his chest.  Julian groaned as he shoved and yanked his shirt off. Thankfully, the curtains were so heavy that he couldn’t tell what time it was. He reached for a bottle of complementary water from his bedside table then gulped it all down. He picked up his phone to see if he had to scramble to the set. Just as his phone lit up, a hand covered the screen. 

“Don’t worry. I set a few alarms for later.” Beneath the heavy sheets was Cameron, looking like he was still half inside of a dream. Julian began to sweat again. “Come back to bed,” he said, winding an arm around his bare waist. 

Julian’s dehydrated mind trudged through what was happening. Cameron’s hand low on his hip. Cameron’s other hand tugging at his wrist. Cameron’s shirt, unbuttoned and open. Cameron’s body, his smile, his sleep-addled gaze. Julian had many expectations of how the night should’ve gone and what would’ve happened despite those expectations. He had expectations about how the rest of filming would go. Their characters had a few scenes together, though not much. By the time they end their stay in Edinburgh, they wouldn’t meet again until Julian came back to  _ Something Damaged _ . This wasn’t part of those expectations. This was a fantasy. As much of a dream as what flitted behind Cameron’s eyes. 

“Are you still drunk?” Cameron prompted, followed by a yawn. 

“No.” 

“Good. C’mere.” Cameron pulled him fully onto the bed. Julian laid down. Cameron pressed their bodies together. The air under the sheets became warmer. His underwear began to strain against his zipper. Julian forced himself not to make his reaction too apparent. 

“Are you?” Julian asked. Cameron hummed inquisitively. “Drunk, I mean.” 

“No...But would you have done anything if I were?” Cameron slid a leg in between Julian’s.He meshed their bodies together. Julian noted how Cameron wasn’t shy about how he found this position. Julian acknowledged it with a smirk to himself. 

“And be a predator? I think only one of us here going to be toeing the line of legality here,” Julian replied. He rolled his hips backward. Cameron chuckled, thumbing along Julian’s pants button. 

“You’re eighteen now. I’m on the right side of the law, aren’t I?” Cameron’s mouth was on Julian’s shoulder now. He traced his words on warm skin, his stubble sending bright sparks along Julian’s nerves. 

“I suppose you are.” Julian slid his hand over Cameron’s knuckles and helped him with his button. Then he guided that hand just beneath the elastic of his underwear. 

“With that tiny tantrum you threw last night,” Cameron teased, pulling away, “I’m inclined to think that you aren’t as old as you say you are.” 

Julian snorted. He reached behind him to push Cameron harder into his tight jeans as he worked his hips along the outline of his bulge. “Do you want me to throw an even bigger tantrum now and give the tabloids something to talk about?” 

“As spicy as that would be…” Cameron ground into Julian with his hand keeping Julian in place. Julian sighed. It was a breath he’d been holding since Cameron and him shared that kiss years ago. “I’d rather I keep you to myself for now.” He slid his hand under Julian’s neck. Longer fingers curled around his jaw, turning his lips to Cameron’s lips. 

Julian ignored the taste of sleepy alcohol on his tongue as Cameron slid his other hand around his hardening cock. The heat that flowed from their mouths to the expanse of his plaint body eased any unpleasant sensation the time of day provided. He focused on the shape of Cameron on his back. He memorized the tilt of his jaw and the motions of his mouth. He bucked into Cameron’s hand around him then backwards. A chuckle stuttered into their kiss. Julian whined when Cameron pulled away from him. Cameron took his lip between his teeth and yanked down his pants. Cameron grunted, crushing their lips together before spanking Julian. Hard. The thrill that shot up Julian’s spine ended with ripples that made the world around him swim. 

“Be patient, baby…” Cameron murmured into Julian’s breathless lips. His palm was still right where the hit landed. It sizzled when Cameron gave him a squeeze. “I know you’ve been waiting for this,” he emphasized by sliding his zipper open, “for a very long time. You’ll get it but I need to make sure you’ll feel as good as I know I will.” His hand slipped into Julian’s underwear again. “Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes.” Julian paused then gulped. “Yes, daddy.” Cameron’s expression didn’t break. For a beat of silence, Julian prepared an apology for ruining the moment. Then his face brightened dangerously. Julian was enthralled by that shift. 

“You better keep calling me that.” His lips were on Julian’s. He opened up to Cameron’s tongue. The ease in which he did so was nothing but an afterthought. He reached between them. Cameron’s cock peeked out from the elastic and Julian pushed it down. The warm, hard flesh pressed into the side of his ass, its length already causing the anticipation to rise high enough to drown his chest in frantic heartbeats. Julian ground into it and Cameron hastened his strokes. 

“Oh that ass is going to feel so good,” Cameron said. He pulled away from Julian, making him whine. Julian wasn’t much of a whiner but Cameron’s reaction earlier had him wanting more. 

Another spank cut through the sound in his throat. “What did I say?” Julian smiled. Cameron did it again and he dropped it. “Enjoying that, are we? Are you going to keep being a brat so I’ll spank you?” And he did it once more and this time Julian was sure it was going to leave a mark.   

“I think you enjoy it too,” Julian retorted, which got him another spank. 

“I want you to be quiet until I tell you to make a noise. Understand?” 

“Yes,” Julian said, choosing to omit a word. Until another muted crack struggled under the thick sheets. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Cameron reached over to the drawer and pulled out the complementary bottle of lotion there. Julian had used it a few times before, just for himself. When Cameron and him hung out and there’d be tension left when Cameron exits his room. Julian thought about the lube and condoms in his suitcase. He attempted to mention it to Cameron but he interrupted by saying, “Do you really want to get out of this bed?” Julian didn’t. The quirk of Cameron’s eyebrow and the bite on his neck that followed afterwards told Julian that Cameron knew that. They were both clean. It should be fine. 

One long finger pressed into him. Cameron’s lips were right below Julian’s ear. He commented on Julian’s hole, on Julian’s moans, and on Julian’s squirming hips as he prodded and loosened. His other hand was around Julian’s neck, though never squeezing. When the third finger joined in, Julian grabbed Cameron’s arm with both hands. His toes curled as he tried to find some relief in the sheets. 

Cameron kissed the space behind Julian’s ear. “Can I choke you?” His timid tone shocked Julian out of the moment. While his fingers were still drawing circles that made his entire being shift left and right out of his body, Julian recognized this Cameron too well. “Is that okay?” 

Julian turned to put a peck on his nose. “More than,” he said. 

“Safe word?” 

“Harder, Daddy.” 

Cameron slipped his fingers out of Julian so fast that he wasn’t prepared to get another spank. They shared a laugh. Then a lingering kiss. Cameron squeezed him once more. “I’m serious.” 

“Mouthwash.” 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Another laugh. Another kiss. Cameron put his fingers back into Julian. Another moan. Julian gripped the sheets with one hand. 

“I should be ready now,” Julian complained. 

“What did I say,” the meatiest part of Cameron’s palm weighed on the bump of Julian’s throat, “about being patient?” 

The moan that Cameron pushed out of Julian when he slid himself in could’ve been heard two doors down had the room been less soundproofed. With the type of clientele that frequented the hotel, they made sure privacy was a priority. The more logical part of Julian was thankful for this. The other part yearned to have the whole hotel know that Cameron Pike was finally fucking him. 

Cameron’s fingers sank into his windpipe. His body shook with delight when the airflow was disrupted and Cameron keened into his shoulder. Cameron bucked into Julian a couple of times before releasing his hold. Julian gasped. It got cut by a deep thrust. Julian wiggled his hips and Cameron tried to move in tandem but his motions were stuttered against Julian’s rhythm.  

“You like that, Daddy?” Julian moaned into the pillow. He pressed backwards into Cameron. Surprise snapped from Cameron’s throat. Satisfaction trembled through Julian’s body.  “You’ve been waiting for this too. You just like teasing me too much. I was getting a little worried you weren’t interested in me.”

“You know I have, baby. You know.” Cameron kept thrusting into him in a steady pace. His hand slipped from Julian’s neck to his waist. They remained sideways. Cameron held him against his chest. It didn’t seem like he was ever going to let go of Julian and this sent the possibilities running up and down with Julian’s pulse. “It was so hard not to take you. Looking the way that you do, with this delectable ass of yours, I was going crazy. I wanted to touch you. Hold you down. Fuck you just like this.” His hand wrapped around Julian’s cock again. His strokes were tantalizing and deliberate. Bringing him just below the breaking point as Cameron went deep into him. “Kiss those lips. Your beautiful lips.” Cameron pressed kisses on his cheek with every syllable until Julian turned his face. 

“Remember that time the cast and I took you out that one night in LA? After wrapping season three?” Cameron’s tongue slipped onto Julian’s before he could reply. His mind was static and everyone was Cameron for a moment. His sweat-slicked abs rubbed along his back while he held him down on his twitching cock. Julian tilted his hips into his. Cameron shuddered. 

Julian did remember. They were drunk off their minds in a private area of the club. Patrick was throwing money around for dares. Julian got five hundred to give the girls a lap dance. A thousand when he told Julian to do Cameron. He’d worn a new pair of shorts that one particularly warm night that rose low on his hips. Imagining Cameron jerking off after that almost threw Julian to his peak. From the way his was being kissed, Julian decided that it was an accurate fantasy to have. 

As time and thrusts wore on Cameron began to dig into skin again. His hand was on Julian’s neck. His breath was labored against Julian’s dampened skin. Julian wasn’t sure how much time passed. Cameron hadn’t slammed into him and drove him into the bed but he was in deep. He drew it out for as long as he could, with short thrusts and filthy words. Julian revelled in this. Being filled to the brim like this was what he craved. This was just what he deserved after years of pining and drunken flirtation. Just one stretch of sex. 

During a pause, Julian tapped Cameron’s knuckles and muttered, “Mouthwash.” Cameron released him before he finished the word. He sprinkled kisses along Julian’s neck. 

“Are you close?” Julian asked. 

“A little but I can still go on,” Cameron admitted. 

Julian put a hand on Cameron’s hip and eased him out. He sighed at the new void inside of him so he hurried to move one leg out of his pants and underwear. “Lie back.” He twisted around as Cameron rolled to face the ceiling. His throat bopped with the excitement that glowed in his eyes when Julian straddled him. Julian rubbed them together. Julian replaced Cameron in him without much resistance. Cameron arched his neck. “Julian,” the name struggled through his teeth. His hands found Julian’s ass with a smack. The hum turned into a moan as Julian bounced on Cameron’s dick. Long lashes fluttered close while his mouth remained open with Julian’s name right there over and over again. 

Julian’s hands ran up Cameron’s taut body. He propped himself on Cameron’s chest as his hips worked on a piece of choreography that had Cameron incoherent. 

Just as Cameron’s grip on his ass was so tight that Julian was sure it was going to start to bruise, which meant an orgasm was imminent, Cameron let go and reached for his face. His lips slotted into Cameron’s without any awkward clanging of the teeth. Cameron put his knees up and rammed upward into Julian. He swallowed most of the moans. Whenever he let Julian pull away, all Julian could really say was, “Daddy, oh Daddy.” 

Cameron finished inside of him with a desperate cry. He clutched on Julian’s hair. His nails bit into the Julian’s back. His body shuddered with breathtaking pleasure that Julian almost unloaded himself. Almost. 

They stayed in that position, even as Cameron slipped out of him. Their tongues tangled as Julian messaged himself on Cameron’s hard body. Cameron eased him to the side again. He lubed up his fingers and stuck two of them inside of Julian. He keened into Cameron’s neck. “Let me finish this for you, baby.” Cameron kissed his cheek. Then his neck. Then his chest. Then his stomach. All the way down to the tip of his cock. Julian was more of a giver than a receiver when it came to oral but this made his pulse rocket. 

Cameron played with that soft spot inside of him. He drew circles and zigzags as he hollowed his mouth around his sensitive form. Julian held onto the damp roots of Cameron’s head as the fingers pistoned into him. He bucked into Cameron’s mouth, surprised he still had strength in his knees to do so. “Fuck, Daddy… Just a little bit more...Oh my god,” he cried. “I’m,” he gasped. “Cameron, oh my god!” 

Cameron didn’t move his mouth away. Julian’s cock met the back of his throat and swallowed his load. Julian cursed at the ceiling and praised the heavens in one breath. His vision watered and he was drowning in the explosion of pleasure that devastated every nerve inside of him. He sighed when Cameron pulled away. Their haggard breaths struggled to find a solid place to rest. Cameron fell beside him, both of them staring at the ceiling. It was silent, save for that. The sheets were hot and their clothes clung to their skin. 

“Happy birthday to me,” Julian exhaled. Cameron laughed shortly, throwing his hand at Julian’s chest, landing with a smack. Julian shoved it back at him. “Although, I would’ve preferred it last night during my actual birthday.” 

Cameron propped his head on his hand. “Do you think I’d have my first time with you while you were drunk?” His other hand glided over Julian’s stomach, reigniting his burnt out body. “I want you to remember this for as long as you can.” 

Julian caught Cameron’s hand and led it low on his hip. “Better give me more memories to look back on then.” Cameron chewed on the inside of his cheek. Julian squeezed his wrist. “There is still two hours until calltime.” Then he tugged at Cameron, pushing himself up to nuzzle into his neck. “Please, Daddy? Just a little bit more won’t hurt.” 

Cameron cupped his chin and tilted his head so their eyes met. “We’re walking a treacherous path, baby boy.” 

“No one has to know yet.” 

They shared a smile. Their smiles melded into one another. The hand on his cheek sank to his neck yet again and Julian wanted those two hours to last a lifetime. 


	2. Hide Us Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen kisses that we steal as the curtain falls, it'll never be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Talk to Your Significant Others.

After filming in Edinburgh wrapped, they went their separate ways as if nothing happened. A corner of Cameron’s heart snapped off when Julian left for another project. Nothing he’d done, he was sure. Julian, despite being younger, had more to juggle than he did. He understood the kind of schedule he had. What bothered him was the unceremonious goodbye Julian gave at the end of shooting. 

It was ceremonious to the rest of the cast and crew. Julian said his thank you’s and gave his hugs and wished everyone luck in future endeavors. Cameron admired that. Then Julian just left. Cameron would’ve liked a little kiss before he was gone. Or a goodbye in the trailer, away from prying eyes and the idea of a media circus if they were outed. He got a hug like he was just anyone else. 

He tried not to think about how they weren’t going to be seeing each other for another four months. He tried not to feel like a one night stand who was being ghosted. They had multiple nights together since Julian’s birthday a week and a half ago. Sometimes afternoons. Rarely mornings (Cameron considered “one in the morning” still part of night). They had their fun. They got what they wanted after him keeping Julian at arm’s length for a few years. Julian left unbothered so Cameron should follow his lead. Now that it was out of his system, he could move on from fantasizing about Julian Larson. Maybe Julian would follow his lead. Maybe he was still following Julian’s lead. 

Cameron tried not to get too deep into it. 

He went on a tour of Scotland, as incognito as possible. He swallowed the sights, took his pictures, and got the souvenirs. Then he packed for his trip back home. He set up a new audition with his agent. He had gone the whole day with Julian being nothing but a whisper in the back of his head. 

Just as he was about to go to sleep, his cellphone alerted him to a message on Snapchat. His personal Snapchat. And it was Julian in his bed. His head was cocked to the side, a bit out of frame. His smirk was sharp and deliberate. He was naked, ass up and centered. The caption read “does daddy miss baby?” 

Cameron chuckled as his body rumbled with desire. “Of course,” he replied, palming himself through his boxers. “Do you want me to show you how much?” 

As the night grew hot and heavy, Cameron forgot the comforting relief that rushed through him when Julian reached out again first. 

* * *

 

Cameron didn’t stop himself. Neither did Julian. All it took was one lingering look from Julian and they were in his trailer at the  _ Something Damage _ lot, doing their damnest not to be conspicuous. 

The conversation he practiced a month prior with the knowledge that he’d be seeing Julian on set soon didn’t go as planned. He was a man possessed by the sway of Julian’s hips and the twist of Julian’s tongue. He found it difficult to decline providing what Julian wanted. 

It wouldn’t be the biggest scandal in the world. Men dated women decades younger than they were and none too many batted an eye. Him and Julian wouldn’t be the most unorthodox pair in the world. Fans would go ballistic but they were manageable. Still, as Julian made a show of sliding back into his underwear while Cameron laid spent on his trailer floor, Cameron thought of the last four months and what it all meant. The pictures, the messages, the dance they did around the deep end, his provocative smile, how much Cameron missed him. Not just his body, but  _ him _ in every sense. 

Julian slinked back down to the floor from his knees. He eclipsed the light coming in from the other section of the trailer. The silhouettes fell on his face in perfect angles. Leave it to Julian Larson to be unintentionally cinematic wherever he was. Cameron rested his hand on Julian’s chin, running his thumb along his lips. Julian pecked it. 

“What are we doing here, Baby Boy?” Cameron whispered. Julian’s breath stuttered through his nose. Cameron adored the reaction to his words as much as Julian enjoyed moaning filthy things and then tagging it with “Daddy.” Julian’s age was one thing. The word was another. A bonus. And Cameron was glad to have unlocked it. 

Julian’s fingers trailed down his chest. He said nothing and shrugged. “What do you want?” Cameron asked, scrubbing his tone of accusations. They were always right under the surface but it wasn’t fair to Julian. He could accuse Cameron of the same things—that this was just fantasy fulfillment and nothing more, that there was a power dynamic being abused (Cameron’s age, Julian’s success), or this was just bodies talking. 

“It doesn’t really matter what I want, does it?” Julian’s voice betrayed nothing. This was why Cameron wasn’t much into dating peers. Actors were too good at pretend. “I got it all.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Cameron rolled over to spank Julian. He laughed. “But seriously...I don’t…” He sighed. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you the last four months.” 

“With those pictures I sent you, I sure hope not.” 

“J, I’m serious.” He fell silent and his smile dwindled. Cameron’s chest constricted at the sight. He ran his hand up Julian’s ass to his waist. “What do you want? What are we doing?” Even though he hadn’t made any moves on exclusivity or anything like it, he preferred to get Julian’s take on their relationship. He wanted his conscience to be clean, despite how dirty he was willing to get. Julian was still a teenager. Everyone would have an opinion about them, even their friends. As long as Julian was a willing participant, he could sleep at night. 

Julian’s throat bobbed and his eyes wandered from Cameron’s. “I don’t want this to stop.” 

“Then what is this?” 

“I don’t know.” Julian flicked his gaze back to him for a moment. “Daddy issues?” 

Cameron chuckled. “That makes two of us, I suppose.” Cameron leaned forward to kiss Julian’s cheek. “What do  _ you _ want? I’ll do anything.”  _ Be anything _ , Cameron thought.

They were quiet for a while. Cameron didn’t want to push but considering they were doing this on a lunch break and their alotted time was ticking to an end, he wished he could get an answer faster. They could have this conversation again later. He’d rather have it face to face, which was why he didn’t bring it up the last four months. If he were honest, he didn’t bring it up for fear of the same silence he was getting from Julian now. 

As a wrenching conclusion dawned on him, that this was just a fantasy come to life and nothing more, Julian said, “Take me on a date. Just the two of us. Somewhere interesting. And let’s see where this goes.” 

And with a flash of a smile, Cameron felt himself brighten with relief. Julian continued, “I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like to be a sugar baby.” 

Cameron snorted. “You’re paid way more than me. If anyone’s going to be a sugar baby, it’s me.” 

“But I like calling you ‘daddy,’ and you,” Julian leaned to kiss him, “like being called ‘daddy,’ so get with the program here.” 

Cameron, an amused sound behind his lips, drew Julian into another kiss. “Don’t set your expectations too high then.” 

“I’m disappointed already,” he said right before deepening the kiss and slinking on top of Cameron’s lap. Cameron wrapped his arms tight around Julian’s waist. His lips let go of earlier urgency and impatience. He was kissing Julian in a purposefully lazy way that stretched time. He was making the most of him. Chances of moments of alone were going to be slim while they were filming together. Slimmer when they weren’t. Cameron didn’t want to let go. It meant they’d have to return to the real world and in the real world, they were a secret. 

* * *

 

The cast of  _ Something Damaged _ didn’t do Christmas Parties. They had Christmas Events. 

Marcie volunteered her new beach house in Malibu. Despite having money to burn, they all went over to decorate themselves for shits and giggles. They were still going home for the holidays. They all knew Nathan would die first before missing a Christmas with the Millers. Before all that, and before the caterers were scheduled to arrive, the cast came in with odd bits and bobs of decorations they either found in their homes or on the drive over. 

When Cameron arrived late with Julian and Starbucks, no one batted an eye. There was some exhilaration in going from holding Julian’s hand in the car and kissing him when they stopped at the side of a deserted road to take pictures of the sunrise over the sea to standing a perfect two feet apart when they see their friends. It made Cameron feel like a kid. Being excited about a secret relationship wasn’t supposed to feel like reaching the first drop of a rollercoaster. But here he was, a foolish man with a foolish grin. Julian was as nonchalant as ever—sunglasses and frap with a box of decorations tucked underneath the other arm. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Cameron said. 

“Not too sorry, by the looks of it.” Marcie narrowed her eyes at the almost liquid frap. 

“The flight was delayed,” Julian said. 

“You arrived yesterday,” Clark commented. Heat crept up Cameron’s neck.

Julian shrugged and he flashed a smile that could make any heart of stone jiggle like jelly. Cameron kept himself from staring. “Oh Marce, you know I’d still choose Starbucks over you, don’t be too surprised.” 

“You’re an asshole who is now on untangling duty.” She dropped three bowling balls worth of fairy lights on the couch then walked over to take his frap. He chased after her. It was one of those special holiday concoctions. Cameron expected as much. 

“So what’s it like being Julian Larson’s assistant for the day?” Patrick joked. 

“Not too bad. Pays well.”

And it wasn’t. They kissed at the corner of a parking lot while a foreign family yelled about delayed flights and hotel reservations. Cameron bought him forget-me-nots and a box of hazelnut coffee. Julian got him new cat toys for Molly and a planner for the new year. The one they saw  _ Gucci _ this one time and Cameron couldn’t believe it was an actual item. Julian bought it as a gag, though Cameron intended to buy a planner anyway. Then Julian told him the underwear he was wearing was the real gift. 

Marcie was wrong to blame the Starbucks. 

The rest of the day was a long series of sighs. After the night him and Julian had, he was hyper-aware of how far Julian was from him. It was more evident as some of the cast began pairing off with their significant others. Not all of them were spoken for but Cameron found himself yearning to be teased by the others when he stood beside Julian. They kissed under mistletoes. They took photos together with the view, no doubt penning an unoriginal, saccharine caption that was also earnest in every syllable. He listened to Julian groan and gripe about how he wasn’t being paid as a photographer. He laughed when Julian critiqued their captioning thought process. He almost raised his hand when Julian asked who wanted to be next in a magnificent French accent. 

There were so many cheesy traditions Cameron wanted to partake in but couldn’t. He tried not to look sour. He was an actor, he was better than this. He could make his face do whatever he pleased. Then when Patrick sat down, already a little vulnerable with eggnog, talking about how he wished he could have something that the others had, Cameron found himself pouring a tall glass of eggnog as well. 

The problem wasn’t coming out as queer to his friends. The problem was coming out as Julian’s boyfriend. 

Julian was everyone’s little brother. Sure, all the girls made out with him at least once for a scene. Sure, he loathed being considered the kid out of all of them. That didn’t change the fact that he was the youngest and was surrounded by people who wanted to protect him to the best of their capabilities. That was the relationship they cultivated with him. With them. Cameron didn’t want to think about how they’d react. He wasn’t supposed to date him. It was supposed to be a one time thing to get it off his chest and out of his dreams then it was over, like the kiss they shared all those years ago. Now it was starting to become so corporeal that Cameron forced himself to remain vigilant of ways he could abuse Julian’s age or status or manipulate anything. He waited for Julian to initiate. He trailed behind him for explicit instructions. In the bedroom, it was a free-for-all, but for the rest of their relationship, it was Julian-First. 

Throughout the night, as with many a time with the cast, Julian kept a healthy distance and a perfect balance of touch. Cameron mirrored his dance. Lingering looks never overstayed their welcome. Hands were always ten inches above the belt. Talking to one another but never for more than five minutes when it was just the two of them. Once, they found themselves under a mistletoe and the cast pointed it out with uproarious glee. They made a show out of it. Cameron dipping Julian by the waist and Julian striking a pose before doing a couple of quick air kisses. Everyone groaned, asking for a real kiss, that it was bad luck not to do it. Julian rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom.

“I guess everything we do will flop next year,” Cameron said as he returned with the wine they asked from him.

“Men go crazy when girls kiss but when we ask you to do it, it becomes gross,” Natasha said, snatching the wine. 

“For what it’s worth,” Cameron replied, “I’m not into girls kissing each other.”

“Yeah right. So if I kiss Izzy right now, you won’t pop a boner?” Natasha raised her brows. A few men around the couch drank their drinks to avoid getting slapped. 

“Rather you and I kiss for that to happen,” Cameron replied. Izzy laughed. 

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and raised her glass. “Touché.” 

Cameron stayed in a room separate from Julian for three days. He found it silly that they were texting each other when they were just two walls apart. Sillier still, that he found a few cracks inching through his heart. Though he was surrounded by people he enjoyed, he couldn’t stamp down the disappointment and frustration that nipped at his skin. The one time he could hold Julian was when he threw him in the pool Haven filled with plastic balls and jumped in afterwards. Julian joked later on, still over text, that he wanted to pretend to have drowned so Cameron would give him mouth to mouth. 

They all went their separate Christmases and New Year’s. Cameron had Lacey and this was the first in a long line of holidays that she wasn’t spending in the hospital. He couldn’t come home sad because Julian gave him yet another goodbye similar to the rest. His sister was in remission. That trumped the fact that his boyfriend was a secret. 

On the day before New Year’s, Lacey woke him.

Cameron sat up. “What time is it? Are you okay? How are you feeling?” He searched for any sign that Lacey was looking unwell but she grinned at him. Her short blond hair stood in messy spikes as she tugged him out of the bed. “What’s going on?” He looked around. The sun was up and everything was still a good California green. Lacey was bouncing at the balls of her feet. He was still trying to look for the problem. 

“A package arrived! A late gift from Santa!” Lacey knew Santa wasn’t real already. Cameron wracked his head for any delayed orders he might’ve placed for the holidays. Then when he saw the big box in the middle of the foyer, he became more apprehensive. It was the size of a small fridge. He turned to Lacey who was as looking almost as giddy as the day he told her she wasn’t going to have any more hospital visits for a very long time. Almost.

Then the box jumped up and fell to the side. “You took too long and my knees began to hurt,” Julian said. 

Before Cameron’s mouth could do something intelligent, Julian closed the space between them in one bound and kissed him. Lacey squealed. Cameron turned to the sound. She had her hands over her eyes but she was peeking. He hadn’t told her. Yet. He wasn’t planning it any time soon. His eyes widened, first at the wall then at Julian, who remained smiling. He slid his hands from Cameron’s face and hung them over Cameron’s shoulders. 

“Told her.” 

Cameron was still speechless. 

“If someone can keep a secret, it’s another secret,” he whispered, hiding it with a kiss on the cheek. Cameron’s speechlessness reached his mind and everything was white noise. Julian turned to Lacey. For her, he said, “If someone can keep a secret, it’s you.” 

“I’m so happy for you!” She said hugging them both by the waist. “The best people!” 

He kicked himself into gear. A smile appeared. He lifted Julian up in the air and laughed when Julian laughed, asking to be let down. Later, when he said that he was going to just stay the one night, Cameron was glad he didn’t let anything conflict with Julian’s arrival. He didn’t want to talk about how he avoided telling Lacey, not just to keep their relationship vacuum-tight unknowable, but to avoid the questions and the implications. 

He supposed it was hypocritical of him, not wanting Lacey to grow up thinking a relationship between a teenager and someone in their mid-twenties was okay. He wasn’t like other men who dated a teenager. Likewise with teenagers who dated older men. Most had impure, almost dangerous, reasons in why they would chose to go for someone younger. Cameron didn’t. He told himself as he smiled his way through Julian giving Lacey presents and lying to Lacey about how they got together. The truth was a story for when she was at least fifteen or sixteen. 

Cameron couldn’t get mad at Julian for springing this up on him. Lacey adored Julian. She was young enough not to care about who he was with but old enough to care that he was happy. And he was happy with Julian. This was clearly something Julian wanted to share with Lacey since Cameron shared Lacey with him years ago. Besides, to her, they were both grown-ups, so the nuances of their dating dynamic would be tucked away for a later in life. Julian was here. He should be happy. They weren’t showing Lacey anything other than a healthy relationship. 

They didn’t even have sex until mere hours until Julian had to leave for the airport. Julian’s pleasure came out in whimpers. His back was pressed against Cameron’s chest. His one hand was tight around Julian’s neck and the other’s nails dug into the thick flesh of his ass. Julian was aching for an orgasm. He begged, “Please, please, please,” with every thrust. And Cameron murmured into the skin just behind his ear, “When you learn to be quiet, Baby Boy.” 

Julian was bad at being quiet. 

Cameron couldn’t deny the rush of power whenever they were like this. Ignoring the thrill that vibrated in each joint when Julian whined, called him Daddy, and submitted to his will was like ignoring a train careening into his face. This had to stay in sex. As much as he savored Julian’s helplessness, he wasn’t this way in other aspects of his life. Cameron didn’t want to tear him down outside a locked door and in their clothes. 

Just forty-five minutes before Julian had to get ready, they went for one more round. Cameron shook. Julian was finally quiet. His fingers were wrapped in Cameron’s damp hair as Cameron marked him. Under the collar, of course. Julian was snug around him and having his mouth busy with Julian’s skin saved him from spouting too much praise. Then he felt a tug, igniting a small spark of frenzied desire in his chest. Cameron smashed their lips together. Julian’s hunger came and went then the kiss softened. Julian ran a hand down Cameron’s face. They pulled away just enough for their lashes not to touch. 

“I love you,” Cameron whispered as he kept thrusting. “You know that right?” 

There was a pause. Cameron waited for the shoe to fall. The grin that shone on Julian’s face was a supernova. 

After another kiss, “I love you too.” 

When they finished, Cameron slumped into Julian’s body, holding him until he lost feeling in his arms. Julian laughed when Cameron had to shake his arms awake. It was so loud and free. This was the Julian Cameron fell in love with. This was what Cameron wanted to preserve. And if he kept a steady pace, maybe in the future he wouldn’t be so afraid of not having Julian’s lead to follow. 

* * *

 

Having a date at an award show red carpet wasn’t mandatory. No one was faulting him for not bringing anyone at every one he stepped on. It was perfect fodder. “Cameron Pike still looking for the right girl!” or “Cameron Pike is focusing on his big budget movie this year! Too busy to date!” or “Cameron Pike wants to settle down but it’s not the right time!” And everyone ate it up. People were intrigued. Rumors circulated. Links were clicked. Which movie was keeping him from finding love?

Cameron should be happy. 

For the moment, but then he saw Julian step onto the red carpet. There came a phantom ache on his arm, right on the spot where Julian should be wrapped around. It needled its way up his chest. All in the one glance he was allowed to take before turning back to the person interviewing him. As much as he would love to stare at Julian in his violet suit and his perfected smile and the way the sun set on his eyes, he couldn’t. Not where everyone could see. He knew Julian was attending and he was still surprised. 

The same flurry of frustrated, envious thoughts rumbled through his mind in a small headache that he chose to attribute to the flashing lights.  _ Why wasn’t it allowed?  _ And  _ That actor’s date is almost Julian’s age and he’s ten years older than me. _ And  _ Just kiss him. Worry about it later. _ And  _ I shouldn’t have to give two shits about what other people think about which sex I’m dating.  _ And  _ Why do I miss him so much? He’s right fucking there. Get it together.  _ All the while maintaining a smile and a coherent answer. 

Julian and him greeted each other like the workmates that they were. Hands above the waist, breaths far from mingling. The space between them was magnetic. Julian was nonplussed. Cameron carried his weight. He wanted to keep his hands on Julian for the rest of the event or at least reach out for him as Julian sauntered away without a look over his shoulder. There was a reason why he got so many roles. Julian was way better at this than he was. He was made of this. Literally. 

Julian must’ve felt this way too. Whenever they were alone, Julian clung to him and kissed him like it was the last kiss they were ever going to have. Sometimes, it was as if it were. Their schedules kept them hard at work for months at a time. Julian texted him more often than he did. Usually, it was random stuff that any friend could receive from any friend. Then there were emojis that only the two of them could understand. Falling stars paired with a sparkle meant they missed each other more than anything. Birthday cake with the champagne meant to open their super secret snapchat. Birthday cake with a cat smiley and the red bridge beneath a starlit sky meant I love you. And so on and so forth. There were innocuous gifts here and there. Julian was the one who teared up first when either of them had to leave the bubble of time they made for one another. 

Cameron reminded himself that he chose this. He didn’t have trouble hiding Lacey away, he shouldn’t be having trouble with his relationship with Julian. It didn’t make sense. The envy he felt for other couples in their circle or ones he saw on TV was extraordinary. He couldn’t believe himself for letting that emerald, barbed heat in the spaces between his ribs boil, let alone simmer. He wasn’t allowed to want any more but he wanted and wanted and wanted. 

He supposed that made him human. And how human of him to turn his resentment to everything he saw to Julian. 

It was a rough week of press junkets. On top of that miniseries with Julian, Cameron had a movie to promote. Their schedules were hectic, their time together dwindled to penciled moments too quickly erased. Julian always cancelled first. Cameron followed his lead. Whenever they did have interviews together, Julian wouldn’t come near him. His goodbyes remained unceremonious. The emojis started to feel like more muscle memory than they were emotions. 

Cameron didn’t mean to forget sending Julian a gift for his birthday. He put it off too long. Choosing to drink or sleep or drug his dissatisfaction away whenever it reared its misshapen head. He convinced himself that he had plenty of time. It wasn’t like he could get Julian anything fantastic, given the circumstances. Jewelry would prompt too many questions. So would a trip to Greece or Portugal. His assistant would get Julian something nice. Shoes, or flowers, or set up a nice dinner for him. Nothing too fancy because he didn’t want anyone to notice. Gifts like that were a text away. 

His mind was stuck in three different timezones, so was his phone, when he realized he was already a day behind. 

Cameron reassured himself with some facts. Julian had a fake birthday for a reason. He doesn’t want it to be a big deal (like their relationship). Julian worked too much. He’d work on his birthday if he had to. And he did. Julian was busy now more than ever. It was fine. 

He got Julian a new pair of shoes that he hadn’t had time to shop for and a box of cheap coffee that he liked better than the pouch of imported beans worth thrice as much. Separately, he got Julian a beautiful bouquet of flowers (no roses of any kind, forget-me-not at the borders). Finally, an apology. For being two days late. It took some time to sort everything out. 

Julian replied immediately. “ _ It’s okay _ ,” the text said. This was followed by the usual three emojis. Cameron let himself think he was in the clear for a week and a half. There were no photos posts to upload. There were no conversations to be had. He was content in his apology and Julian’s acceptance. He congratulated Julian on the high fantasy movie role he received. 

Then he didn’t hear from Julian after he left for New Zealand. 

It wasn’t worrisome at first. Julian was always out of commission for a couple of days at a new set. He liked to get to know everyone as he got into character. Then Julian didn’t talk to him for a week. Cameron knew it wasn’t because he was having trouble with the people on the set or his role. 

As much as he wanted to fly out immediately to explain himself, he couldn’t. Other priorities tethered him to one place. Julian replied to one of his texts. “ _ You said you were sorry and I said it’s okay. It’s fine. I’m busy _ ,” it said. Cameron believed it for ten minutes. Then he couldn’t bear the guilt that began to branch through his system. 

After another ten days, he managed to carve out enough time for a trip to New Zealand. He could’ve called. Technology was good enough these days. It would’ve still been a face-to-face discussion. But he couldn’t sleep knowing that Julian was mad at him and Cameron was holding that shred of resentment that began to branch through his system. 

He was upset the whole time. Upset at himself for messing up. Upset at Julian for doing this to him even though this was what they agreed upon and it wasn’t like he didn’t miss a birthday before. He didn’t even know Julian’s real birthday until two years ago. And again upset with himself for even thinking that. Upset that he couldn’t stop thinking about this whole thing. 

Anyone who recognized him let him have this time alone. What people tweeted about him on his many flights was at right below the bottom of his priorities. 

Finding the set and getting in wasn’t even the tough part. One of the producers was a friend of his and he asked for a favor. When asked, Cameron told her that he wanted to surprise Julian with a late birthday gift. That it was a  _ Something Damaged _ thing. He joked that if the whole cast could come, they would do it. He promised himself to tell her the truth one day. 

When Julian opened the door of his trailer, Cameron almost wanted him to slam it on his face. Instead, he got a surprised and seemingly elated, “What the hell are you doing here?!” And a hug. The reception was unexpected. He leaned into the hug and let his heart mend itself using the warmth of Julian’s body. Just as he was feeling better, he remembered they had company. Julian wasn’t one for public meltdowns. 

Cameron, as usual, followed his lead. Julian repeated himself when the trailer door’s lock snapped into place. This time, with a lot more  _ hell _ and a lot less smile. 

“I’m sorry,” Cameron said, voice just above a whisper. Julian closed his eyes, leaning against the door. “You’re upset. About the birthday. I want to make it up to you.” 

“I told you, it’s fine,” Julian said in a way that didn’t put Cameron at ease. 

“You haven’t replied to any of my messages. You disappeared,” Cameron countered immediately. 

“I’ve been busy,” Julian retorted. 

Cameron wanted to yell. “Bullshit,” he whispered. “You,” he dug a finger into Julian’s shoulder, “haven’t been any busier than you’ve already been. You haven’t been replying because—because—well, I don’t fucking know!” He forced his voice to go quieter than his intent demanded. “I don’t know what to think, J. You haven’t been replying. You haven’t been talking to me. If it were fine, it doesn’t feel fine. It feels like you’re punishing me.” Julian glared at him as he paused. Cameron clenched his jaw with his fists, ready. 

“So what if I am?” Julian shoved his way past Cameron. “Am I not allowed to be upset? You forgot my birthday.” 

Cameron softened. “You are. And I’m sorry. But it’s been weeks. Weeks, Julian! You’re acting like a—” he caught himself. 

“What? A child? I thought you were into that.” 

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Cameron lied. “And not like that.” 

“Were you going to say ‘girl,’ because I cannot even begin to tell you what that sounds like,” Julian continued. 

Cameron shook his head. “Will you let me speak for a second?” Julian was a statue. They both took a few breaths before Julian gestured for him to talk in a motion so patronizing that Cameron willed himself not to make any more problems than he already did. “Thanks,” he sighed. “I missed your birthday. Sure. I’m a dick. Yes. You’re well within your rights as my boyfriend to tear me a new one. But to say it’s fine? To say that I’m forgiven and then not talk to me afterwards? That fucking sucks. What sucks more is that I feel like you’ve just been looking for a reason to break up with me.” 

“Excuse me?!” Julian dropped his crossed hands. “How is what happened on my birthday somehow my fault?!” He stepped closer, dulling his sharp words so they wouldn’t pierce the walls. 

Cameron choked on his volume. “You don’t talk to me. You almost act like I’m not there. When we’re around each other, you tiptoe so far from the line that it seems my very presence repulses you. Fans think we hate each other, by the way. There’s a huge debate about it on Tumblr. But that’s just on the outside. When you text, it feels automated. Like you’re following a script. We don’t talk about anything. It’s like we stopped being friends.” Julian stared at him. His eyes flickered to his cheeks, where tears ran. “Or maybe I’m going crazy. You’re too good at this. Acting. No wonder you got all your awards. Maybe the world’s just getting to me, even though I tell every interviewer that I’ve got all of these people in my life that keep me grounded. What a load of shit, right?” Cameron wiped his face with a chuckle. He didn’t look at Julian again. “I just feel like you’re not in it anymore.” 

“Do you think I enjoy this?” Julian asked. “Do you think I don’t see all my coworkers getting flowers from their SO’s or them talking about how much they miss home? You fucking idiot!” Julian shoved Cameron and the surprise dried his eyes. “I’m so—You’re so—” He bit on both of his lips. “Cameron, I can’t believe—I cannot believe that you would ever think that!”

“Well, you haven’t exactly been the most expressive.” 

“I daydream what it’s like to hold your hand in public and have paparazzi swarm us. I daydream about us being the newest “It Couple” in Hollywood. I daydream fans’ reactions when their creepy little fanfics actually come true in their life time for them to see. That’s how pathetically  _ in this _ I am.” Julian shoved Cameron again. “I was just playing my part. You could’ve told me. You should’ve fucking told me.” 

“I didn’t want to pressure you. I didn’t want to impose on you. The last thing I want anyone to ever say was that I manipulated you into this relationship. I’m the adult here. The one who knew you when your voice was still on the verge of cracking. I followed you around because I didn’t want to make you feel like you’re anything but free.” 

Julian laughed and said, “God I want to scream. I want to punch you.” A couple of tears popped out of his eyes as he said, “This is a relationship. Welcome. Let me introduce you to it. I think you know her.” Julian gestured to the space between them. Then he pulled Cameron towards him by the shit. “You. Fucking. Tell me. Just tell me what you want too. This isn’t about me. This is about us.” Julian sounded almost like he was begging. “We’re an us, Cameron.” 

The epiphany made Cameron’s shoulders slumped. His hands rose to Julian’s hips and his grasp on Cameron’s shirt loosened. Cameron put one arm around Julian’s waist and then the other hand rose to the back of his head. Julian buried his face into Cameron’s chest. “You’re an idiot,” Julian said. 

“I know.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Julian shuddered, making Cameron hold him tighter. “I know.” 

They stood like that for a few minutes until Julian pulled away and led him to the couch. Julian curled into his lap. Cameron played with his hair. He stewed on the words they left in the air. It was thick and hot. Cameron was all a-jumble. It was like he was being swirled around, changing direction every other minute. There was nothing left to do, say, or feel. Or perhaps the jetlag finally got to him. 

Nevertheless, there was a knock. The world continued without them. Julian was needed at hair and make-up now. He sat up and wiped his eyes. “Are you staying?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Cameron offered a tentative smile. 

Julian nodded as he got up. Before he reached the door, he turned. “You don’t have time for my birthday but you get out of your schedule for this?” 

Cameron pointed to his tear-puffed face. “An idiot, remember?” 

Just like that, Julian smiled and Cameron felt the most put together he’d ever been in days. 

* * *

 

Coming out as Julian Larson’s boyfriend was as Cameron feared. There was scrutiny in the media. The fans were going haywire. No one in Julian’s life approved. And their friends had widened their eyes at the news. 

But, in all honesty, it wasn’t all that bad. 

Travis was amiable enough, or too busy to pay it much mind after a week or so. Dolce remembered he won a Golden Globe and an MTV Movie Award on top of his Teens’ Choice Award, so Julian could’ve done worse. His friends from high school gave what he imagined to be the speech he would give to the first boy who would have the honor to call Lacey his girlfriend. Their friends were more upset that they hid it from them than anything. The media didn’t matter. They could theorize and prod and poke all they wanted. Cameron got all that he wanted. 

“Why did you let me sleep in?” Julian mumbled into his back. His hands wound around Cameron’s bear torso as he plated their pancakes. 

“You were awake the whole night worrying about today. You deserve it.” Cameron turned, plates in both hands. He kissed Julian on the nose. 

“But—”

“Nope. I don’t care if you’ve got a script or if you’ve got a song. Today is your big day, Baby Boy.” 

“I won’t win.” Julian groaned. “Stop acting like it will, it would kill me harder.” 

“You’re getting that Oscar, my love. I have no doubt about it.” 

“Can you not say that anymore?” Cameron sat down and fixed him a look. Julian was wearing his shirt. It fit him just fine, if not a little long around his waist and arms. Cameron pulled him to his lap. “I’ve got morning breath.” 

Cameron kissed his lips and his chin and his neck and held him tight. Julian straddled him and settled. Cameron held his face. “Okay. Let’s not talk about it anymore.” 

“Thank you.” Julian kissed him again. 

“But today is going to be a great day, no matter what. You’re an Oscar nominee. How many nineteen-year-old’s can say that?” 

“I’m turning twenty in—”

“Nineteen. For a while longer,” Cameron interrupted. “Still today. Let’s treat this day as a win, not a loss.” 

Julian rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.” 

Cameron dropped his hands on Julian’s pert bottom. “Fine, what?” 

Julian snorted. “Fine, Daddy.” 

“That’s my boy.” 

And Cameron did intend this day to be a win no matter what. Not that he would ever steal Julian’s thunder, but a small, velvet box waited for him, statuette or not. He’d have to do it in private, still, but what’s one more secret to keep for a while longer? 


End file.
